Kagura Sohma
Kagura Sohma is the Boar of the Chinese Zodiac. She suggests that Kyo is her fiancee', and that when she and he were young, he asked her to marry him. Kyo argues that it was only because she threatened him (with a knife in the manga, a boulder in the anime). Personality Kagura's personality is rather complex. She is a bit of a yandere, showing her affection to Kyo by attacking him as a greeting and yelling 'I missed you!'. Although she is considered a "girly-girl" by Natsuki Takaya, she is extremely strong, and habitually attacks Kyo Sohma when he says something to offend her. For example, in episode 24, when Kyo tells her that he "didn't want to see" her, she picks up a table and shouts, "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?!" and prepares to throw it at him. She is quite stubborn and determined too as she is born with the spirit of the Boar. Story Outline Before Summer Vacation First Appearance Kagura was the fourth Zodiac animal for Tohru to meet. The first hint of her arrival in the first anime is the ground shaking like an earthquake or a train. Then Kyo realizes who it is and tries to run out of the back door of Shigure`s house, only to be grabbed by Shigure. When Kagura sees Kyo over Tohru`s shoulder, she rushes in and asks him why he didn`t call her, or send a card. Then she punches him in the face and immediately starts beating him up. During Summer Vacation Kagura did not go to the Sohmas' Summer House and stayed at her house. She was shown talking to Isuzu before the later left to go to the Summer House. After Summer Vacation Meeting Kyo She makes Kyo go on a date with her after striking a 'deal' that if he does, she would listen to what he has to say while on the other hand he too has to listen what she has to say. Breaking of the curse When she was packing up from the main house, Kagura joked with Ritsu that he should marry Mitsuru sooner or later, in which Ritsu becomes extremely shy and grabs his kimono. Kagura scolds Ritsu on being not manly. Kagura went on to a college to study. Relationship Isuzu Sohma After Isuzu Sohma's parents said they didn't need her anymore, it was decided that she was to stay in Kagura's home. Isuzu is much like Kagura, for they both have a temper against the person they love. Kagura worries about Isuzu as much as Hiro Sohma, and worried for her when she was in the hospital. At some point she offended Rin, who later snaps at her for critiquing Tohru, eliciting an apology (and hug). Kyo Sohma "It`s disgusting. The way you throw yourself on him and call it love."-Isuzu Sohma. The reason Kagura likes Kyo so much is because she pitied him. She first met him in a clearing near his house, drawing fried eggs in the dirt with a stick. Kagura saw him and asked if he was the cat. When he says yes, she introduces herself enthusiastically. "I`m Kagura, the boar of the Zodiac!" Kyo tries to go back home, saying his mother would be angry if he was caught talking to another child. She pays that remark no attention, saying that it would be alright if they played for a little while. They sneak out of the Estate and go to a local park. There, she tries to convince him to let her try on his bracelet, the one that keeps him from changing into his other form. He refuses, but Kagura thinks he`s trying to keep the bracelet to himself. She pulls it off him, and he instantly changes. Kagura runs in fear, but then stops at her house, and thinks: "I thought I had it hard. Compared to that boy, I have it easy." She then turns around and convinces herself that she loves him. Tohru Honda When Kagura first met Tohru Honda, she thought her an enemy, and thought she would try to steal Kyo away from her. When Shigure Sohma asked Tohru if she was a fan of the Cat, too, Tohru replied: "That`s me!" And Kagura instantly yelled: "Rivalry! But I will not lose!" She told Tohru that she liked everything about Kyo. After Tohru told Kagura that she wanted to be just like her, Kagura and Tohru were best friends. Gallery File:Kagura003.jpg|Kagura as she appears in the anime V5.jpg|Kagura on the front cover of volume 5 Kagura Sohma.jpg|Angry Kagura Category:Sohmas Category:Females Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students